


anyway so then i got hit by a bus [WIP]

by heavyskeleton



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank has a crush, M/M, they work together, wrote this in 30 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyskeleton/pseuds/heavyskeleton
Summary: Both men had started their hellish job at the same time, meeting on their induction day when Gerard tripped over Frank’s untied shoelaces, and their relationship had been sour from the beginning.(this was a 30 min no prompt writing challenge maybe i will finish it one day)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 7





	anyway so then i got hit by a bus [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> kind of depressing but what's new 
> 
> ok did this in exactly 30 mins it ends really abruptly and its mostly just character background oops 
> 
> maybe i will finish it idk i literally have not read it
> 
> TW for disordered eating and unhealthy home life mentioned

Frank’s feet fucking hurt. The 12 hour shifts had really been taking a toll on him recently, and the uneasiness in his home life only made it worse. Every morning he would wake up, get ready for his 6am shift, desperately hoping for something new, something different. He would slip out the door before anyone at home woke up, hungry without breakfast and trying not to break down at the thought of another day of monotonous work. 

The days when he didn’t have work were even worse though, and Frank thought he was probably the only 18 year old on the planet who would rather work a job he hated than be at home, but the ‘3 on, 3 off’ shift patterns left him at home all day 3 days a week. Just the thought made him shiver. 

That didn’t matter now anyway; nothing mattered when he was here. The grass was dry, the ground uncomfortable and the late September air was just a little too cold to really relax, but heat still radiated around his whole body, warmest at every point where him and Gerard touched. 

The pair were on the first of their two 30 minute breaks today, sitting in their secret spot that wasn’t really much of a secret at all. Behind the factory, past the smoking area and beyond the rubbish bins wasn’t even the most glamorous of places to eat, but their co-parented picnic blanket (full of holes and coffee stains) made it just a little more exciting. And of course Gerard made anything intoxicating, injecting the sunshine into Frank every time he smiled at the younger. 

Both men had started their hellish job at the same time, meeting on their induction day when Gerard tripped over Frank’s untied shoelaces, and their relationship had been sour from the beginning. For the first few months, they had worked opposing shifts and hadn’t seen much of each other, but both remembered the other as unpleasant (seriously, who doesn’t tie their fucking shoelaces?)(It’s not like the guy broke his nose or anything, it really wasn’t on purpose.). 

Fate had come crashing down on them when Gerard had his shifts changed, working the same shifts as Frank now, and, as luck would have it, taking the same break times. They had met again behind the factory, past the smoking area and beyond the rubbish bins. 

Behind the factory, past the smoking area, and beyond the rubbish bins wasn’t occupied territory as far as anyone else was concerned, but both Frank and Gerard had claimed the spot, putting down their own flags (picnic blankets in varying stages of disrepair).After a short argument, Gerard had realised that Frank didn’t even bring any food with him, and despite the fact that the younger had ensured that he would eat during his second break, this wasn’t enough for Gerard, who took food more seriously than anyone Frank had ever met. 

Of course, Frank had been lying about bringing food - one meal a day was enough for someone trying to lose weight, right? And so what if that meal was at 10pm and normally consisted of a protein bar and dry toast? Besides, food didn’t exactly fit into his budget, all of his money going towards his savings - every month getting closer to finally moving into his own apartment away from his family. 

Frank had always thought Gerard was breathtaking - the most accomplished 19 year old he had ever met. Sure, Gerard hated working at the factory, icing cakes and measuring dough every day, but  _ he had his own house.  _ Not only that, but Gerard had the most creative mind, always waxing poetic about the importance of fighting against capitalism as a young worker or something equally pretentious, yet so sincere Frank sometimes couldn’t breathe. Sometimes, if Frank was really lucky, Gerard would go into a tangent about acceptance and understanding of other people’s lifestyles, gender identities and sexualities. 

And it didn’t help that the guy was ludicrously pretty either. His stupid fucking upturned nose would wrinkle every time Frank could make him laugh, the creases around his eyes deepening, smile so wide it could have hurt. God, Frank’s so fucked. 

“Anyway so then I got hit by a bus-” 

“What the fuck?” Frank threw himself back into the conversation, realising belatedly that Gerard had caught him staring at the blanket (in his defence, Gerard’s legs looked  _ really  _ good in his work pants.

“You weren’t listening to me. I had to get your attention back somehow.” Gerard scoffed, flicking Frank's ear,  _ ow.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thx lgbt communititty


End file.
